The Child of Desire
by Superwholocked123
Summary: Dean/Bela Sam/Cas Cas/Damon Sam/Mr. Deaton Dean/Danny John/Isaac Nick/Sam Desmond/Dean Dean has just lost his brother. This is the story of his the chaotic relationships he makes to comfort himself.


.

Dean sighed heavily, it had been a long night, doing research. He had a lot of sympathy for Sam, staying up all night reading books and surfing the internet wasn't easy. If Sam recovered-no, when he recovered Dean wouldn't say he was being a bitch when he complained about it. He missed Sammy so much. He would let Sam say "Jerk" and he would NEVER reply "bitch" He kept a Locke of Sam's hair in his pocket at all times. Sometimes he felt like the ghost of his dead brother was guiding him, watching over him. He then hit his knees and started to pray. Saying, "Castiel I miss you so very much." moments later Castiel showed up right behind him. He was startled, but he knew Castiel could save him from the demons lurking in this mind. After all Sam and Castiel had a more profound bond with each other. Though Dean never admitted it, he saw how Sam acted around as and knew something was going on, "hey" Castiel said, "Do you want to of on another hunt to get your mind off things?" A tear slipped down Dean's check as he nodded his head. The next second Castiel had zapped them off to someplace new.

Dean found himself in the middle of the woods, Cas was gone and it was spooky in the woods. He took his phone and pressed speed dial "3" which would call Bella, sadly for Dean she didn't answer. "Damn" he muttered, suddenly a tall well featured man came out of the woods. "Hello, Dean. I am Derek Hale. Derek had multiple stab wounds, and Dean didn't know how the fuck he knew his name. Dean almost killed him but then Castiel said "we should keep the young wolf." Dean's eyes lit up and he couldn't resist Castiel's wish. They planned to take him to Sam's old "girlfriend": the veterinarian.

Derek stumbled "Do you mean Mr. Deaton? I heard he was dating someone named Sam." He said as he fell over. Dean quickly gathered Derek in his arms and Castiel took them to Mr. Deaton. Mr. Deaton was devastated to learn about Sam's death, but he had determination in his eyes as he set to work on Derek, he was basically Mr. Deaton's adopted son. "No! No! No!" screamed Mr. Deaton, laying Derek's head against his chest as the wound bled out. Minutes later Derek was as cold and lifeless as Bobby's corpse. Dean realized that he loved Derek, and that the black veterinarian had killed him, so he took out his pistol and shot the vet. Dean cried and and called Bella again. This time she answered in her british accent. She agreed to meet up with him in Detroit, where Sam would go to the island and become Jacob.

Dean had feelings for Bella, and he was very excited to see her. He wondered about how she escaped from hell and he really wanted to catch up with her. But then it hit him, what impact that gorgeous woman had on his and Castiel's relationship. He met with Bella in Detroit and was relieved to see her. Then Bella's eyes turned black and Dean mentally kicked himself. Of course she was a demon. No one ever got out of hell normal, accept for Sam, Dean, Bobby , and everyone else important to the story line. But Dean loved her and he knew that he could stop this madness. "I know all about you, Dean winchester" she said in her beautiful voice. "Get the hell out of my woman, you bitch!" Dean yelled throwing a flask of holy water on her. This must have been a weak demon because it left her body shortly afterwards. Dean rushed forward "Bella" he said, she rushed towards him "Dean" she barely whispered. Cas stood about 10 feet away ten feet away, his trench coat flapping in the wind and a single tear rolling down his cheek. At least his friend was happy.

Dean looked at Cas "Save her, dammit!" Castiel didn't want to , but he had to respect his friend wishes. Gently he placed his hand on Bella's head and healed her. Bella was now free and could be herself. She looked up at Dean and said thank you. Dean hugged Bella and looked up at Cas saying "thank you." Castiel grimaced, sure he was happy that Dean was happy. Dean reminded him of Sam, and now that Sam was gone and even Cas couldn't save him. Dean was the only one for him. But he knew that he would rather see Dean happy than be happy himself. And as he looked at Dean holding Bella, Cas knew he would have to be content with just being Dean's friend.

Dean and Bella climbed into the impala and both drank a beer before driving away. "So what have you been up to?" Bella asked. Dean look out the window and turned down the song _carry on my wayward son_ "You know, the usual. Hunting monsters and kicking demon ass." Bella nodded "and where's Sam?" Dean chuckled dryly "He went off to an island somewhere." Then Bella turned the music back up and they drove to Kansas in hope of finding a wendigo to kill. Dean heard a complaint about a wendigo near Kansas City.

Him and Bella went hunting, they loaded up on flares, flame throwers, and matches. They were walking for hours when they stumbled upon a cave, they walked inside and found the wendigo, it was feasting on a human. Bella shot it and it took off in a dead sprint. Then it fell down and Dean threw a lit match on it. The wendigo died. They looked around and realized they were LOST. "Oh NO," they both cried in unison. Dean looked down sadly, if Sam was here he could get them unlost, because he was the most powerful thing in lost. Bella and Dean wandered around, and couldn't find any place to go, so they went back to the cave. For days they couldn't find a way out so they eventually had to resort to eating the human that the wendigo was feasting on. Dean found himself enjoying the taste of human, it was kind of refreshing. But then suddenly Crowley appeared, "Hello Boy-" he began, then noticed Bella. He started over "Hello Dean and Bella." Dean and Bella muttered in unison "Crowley." He sighed and sat down. "I see you got the demon out of Bella." Dean nodded, "Why you hear?" Crowley giggled like a child "We have another Leviathan problem, Dick is back."

Suddenly the cave collapsed, and Dean woke up right before he died. He saw Bella by his side and said "I just had the weirdest dream." They had actually only been in the cave for a few hours and didn't eat any human flesh. Bella then said to Dean "How about we have the crazy sex now, from season three. They both hurried to get undressed, Dean took his shirt off his rock hard abs lit up the room. He had a small deep of sweat run from his face down his strong jaw and drop on his stiff penis. He felt nervous, but excited. It had been a long time since he had been intimate with a woman.

Suddenly another Wendigo, or so it seemed appeared in the doorway. Dean's already hard penis became even more erect when he saw who it was. It was a boy, who seemed to be around 18 or 20. "Hello Dean," the boy said. Bella hadn't heard the child and was kissing Dean on the neck. Dean closed his eyes and imagined that it was the kid in the entrance. Dean opened his eyes when he heard a gunshot go off, and when he looked down, he was holding a lifeless Bella. "This is my revenge on you for killing Derek," the kid said with tears in his eyes. Dean's eyes lightened up with anger, his 12" penis went soft immediately. He then stood up and grabbed his gun. The kid gulped "I'm Stiles and you're going to die next." Dean rushed forward and knocked the gun out of Stiles' hand before punching the kid in the face and knocking him out. Poor Bella he thought has he picked up Stiles, remembering his way back, he threw him in the back of the impala. He realized he was still naked so he took off Stiles' jeans and shirt and put them on himself. With that he drove away.

On his way to the coast he saw a plane called "Oceanic 815" crash. He quickly drove to where it landed. There he found one survivor. A beautiful man with brown hair, he looked into Dean's eyes and muttered with a scottish accent "Brotha." (He has also thrown Bella's dead body in the back of the impala with Stiles) Dean said "Are yo Okay?" The scottish man rambled about this reality not being real. Dean liked this idea about there being a better alternate universe because he had nothing left in this world. He invited the attractive man to join him.

Then he drove to Bobby's old house, summoned Crowley and made a deal to save Bella. He traded six months for her life. Bella woke up gasping and Dean was extremely grateful. Crowley said, "Be ready insy bitty Dean when I come for you." Then he disappeared. Dean hugged Bell and was so happy. They all sat down and began to eat some meat that someone named Hannibal had made (he was one of Bobby's friends) As they all got acquainted with each other, Castiel suddenly appeared, looked around hurriedly, then grabbed Stiles and disappeared. Then they went to bed.

Later that night Dean heard wrapping on his window and looked up and was shocked by what he saw. Staring at him through the window was Sam. He got up, his heart quickening and a million thoughts rushing through his mind. He opened the window "Sam, is that really you?" He nodded and hopped through the window. "Well it's me, but not me, I am now the protector of an island," he swallowed "and you have on one of my people, Desmond." Dean shook his head wildly "NO! I love him Sam, you gotta understand this, " Sam scoffed "I'm sorry, but I have to take him." He brushed past Dean and down the stairs in search of Desmond. Dean sat down on his bed with dismay.

Desmond was hiding in the closet and was very fearful. He really wanted to stay with Dean, but he knew he had commitments with Jacob. He closed his eyes for a minute and imagined Dean shirtless, then without anything. He loved this moment, but he knew he had to come out of the closet. He came out and said, "Brotha Jacob, take me home." Dean yelled, "NO dammit. I love him." A tear fell down his face as Jacob took Desmond into the light. Bella then turned to Dean and said. "I'm so sorry, I've lost loved ones before." Dean hit her and stormed out of the house.

Soon Dean regretted hitting Bella. He took a long walk and tried blowing off some steam. He really needed to sort out his feelings. Right now he needed to decide if he was feeling more strongly about his forbidden attraction toward Desmond of his long term love for Bella that was just enhanced in the caves. Sense Desmond was gone, he guessed he'd just have to go back to Bella. Turning around he went into Bobby's house. Bella was still on the floor and he kicked her again for good measure, then apologized.

Dean sighed and climbed out of his bed, Bella was sleeping soundly next to him. He got dressed and put on his shoes. Today would be a long day of grieving for the loss of Sam and Desmond. As Dean stared out the window a bright, white light appeared. Dean covered his eyes from the glare until it mellowed out. When he would look, he saw Castiel kneeling and holding a bleeding Stiles in his arms. Stiles was dead. Castiel told Dean that he died from Jefferson Starships. Cas tried to save him, but something held back Cas' powers. Cas said. "Eve must be back." Suddenly Bobby kicked the door open, his eyes were black, and Crowley was with him. Dean grabbed his knife and went for Crowley, but Crowley evaded the strike. He threw Dean to the ground and said, "If Eve is back so is Dick, we can side together or both be destroyed." He then said, "We should find Nick because he is so attractive and can help out."

Soon they found the most attractive and badass person to ever exist. Nick was a hunter and had just taken out the whole town of Jefferson Starships that had killed Stiles. Nick agreed in his husky voice to help them, but only if he could kill Eve himself. They went in search for phoenix ash, to kill Eve, but couldn't find any. They really needed to take her out so Dean prayed to Sam/Jacob to come help. But he didn't come. And Dean figured he would never see his little brother again. But then they found some phoenix ash and killed Eve. Then they hurt Dick with some soap but he escaped. Dean, Cas, and Crowley huddled together discussing what the next move would be. Crowley spoke up, "I have some little birds telling me that Dick has moved down to South America." The other two nodded. Suddenly Nick joined the circle, "Send me, I can take him." They all agreed. Crowley transported Nick while Cas transported Dean. Bella stayed at Bobby's cooking shit and making sandwiches. Bella wanted to go with but she dies too easily.

When Nick got there he found Dick in the city of Rio. Two bright blue birds flew in the sky. Nick's dick was hard when he saw Dick, however he knew he had to kill this monstrosity. Dick ran toward Nick, Nick jumped and with a blow from his machete, chopped his dick's head off. Dick's head rolled down the street, but then the black blood trail brought it back together. Dick threw him against a brick wall, but no bones broke and no scratches appeared. All that did was phase him for a minute. Then he ran up to Dick and cut him into 100's of pieces. Crowley was very grateful.

They put half of Dick's pieces in a box, and the other half in another, then Castiel dropped one in the Indian ocean and one in Canada. Crowley told Dean he would be back in four months to take him to hell. Castiel left to bury Stiles and soon Nick, Dean, Bella, and Bobby were in the house alone again. When Dean told Nick his life's story, Nick said he had once been Jacob, but had broken free. Dean asked how and Nick gave him a step but step lecture of complex instructions.

Late one night Dean sat at the end of his bed crying and praying to no one in particular. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna go to hell." He then went to sleep.

The next day Bobby walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the many sandwiches that Bella had made. 2 months passed. Dean was coming closer and closer to death. Castiel appeared in the living room one day. He had a scared look in his eyes, "Dean, Nick, Bobby. Dick is forming his pieces back together. We must stop him." So they travelled to Montana. Dick was in one piece in a small town called Missoula. When they arrived, Crowley was already in mid-fight with Dick. The fight was long, but in the aftermath Dick was killed. Crowley lay on the ground. "Bugger," he muttered. Dean ran over to him, perhaps if he killed the King of Hell, he would be out of his deal. Dean held the demon killing knife to Crowley's neck. He really wanted to do it but then Crowls said, "You'll be free if you save me." Dean thought that another demon would carry out his sentence if he were to kill him. He begged Castiel to help and save him. Cas couldn't resist Dean's wishes, and he saves Crowls.

They then drove south to a town called Mystic Falls because of a vampire complaint. They knocked on the door of a family named Salvators. Two young men answered the door. The young man with spiky hair said, "Hey." Dean said, "How's it going?" Cas said, "Can we um…" The man with straight hair said, "Um.." The man with spiky hair said, "Sure."

Dean, Bella, and Cas walked in the house. Dean cut to the chase and asked if they were vampires. Stefan and Damon (their names) said, "No, but our girlfriend, Elena is one, so you should help us kill her." Then they killed Elena. Castiel realized Damon was a lot like Dean and Damon could potentially be another mate for Cas.

When Dean was trying to sleep that night (at the Salvators, they had all become best friends) he decided to get some water when he walked into the kitchen he saw Stefan making out with Bella. Dean became furious. "What the hell are you two doing?" he growled. Bella jumped back in a gasp, "Dean… this isn't what it looks like." Dean shook his head, "Shut up." He grabbed a knife from the wall and chopped Stefan's head off. "Twilight Bitch," he said. He grabbed Bella and pulled her out of the room. Damon and Castiel were palavering in the other room. Castiel found he had a very profound bond with Damon. Perhaps they could become lovers one day. Dean cried himself to sleep that night, he had killed Stefan, his only love.

The next morning Dean woke up next to Bella. Dean apologized about snapping the night before. He couldn't believe he killed Stefan. They both walked downstairs and saw Stefan alive and well. They said, "What the fuck." Stefan explained that he lied earlier and that him and Damon are different breeds of vampires. They explained the differences from their different worlds. Dean said, "So here there aren't any angels, demons, no heaven, hell or purgatory. Well how do you explain Cas?"

They came to the conclusion that something is uniting their worlds together and that the only person strong enough is Sam/Jacob. Dean then brought up the bigger problem and said, "What the fuck were you doing with Bella?" Bella said she was very drunk and it will never happen again. Dean forgave Stefan.

Meanwhile, Cas and Damon were chatting. Cas and Damon had some sort of chemistry between them. Damon was ruthless, strong-willed, independent, funny, exquisite, erotic, and very sexy. He was much like Dean, but he was a "thing" Cas had sworn to kill. Cas, holding his shotgun thought, "I don't care if heaven won't take me back, he is worth it." Then Cas took Damon up to Damon's room and Dean could hear interesting sounds coming from there. Sense Nick had gone away to hunt other things, Dean remembered how to make Sam, Sam again, with no Jacob. First Dean had to find the Man in Black, which actually turned out to be the horseman war. So Dean summoned War and told him where Jacob was. War looked happy, at last he could hill his brother/boss. As he disappeared, Dean hoped it didn't kill Sam too, sense Jacob was inhabiting Sam.

Far away in the ocean. A man named Sam Winchester/Jacobos walked out of his home beneath a giant foot of an old statue. He sat on the beach and looked out across the ocean. Someone was coming. A red mustang came across the sea at him. Driving it was a large pillar of black smoke. Sam/Jacob got up in fright. The Man in Black/War was coming straight towards him. His penis got erect as the entity moved closer and closer. It twas a long battle, but War eventually got Jacob out of Sam. Sam was saved.

Far away in Mystic Falls, Castiel lay beside Damon in bed, he knew he couldn't let all of their different realities keep coming together. He had to find the center of it, where they all connected. Since Jacob couldn't die with our wanting to, Cas needed to find someone who could take Sam's place, but with a kinder heart. Cas' 4.28613" penis was still erect from his long night with Damon. However, Damon didn't quite feel the same way. He was more iffy about coming out. Meanwhile, Dean, Stefan, and Bella were discussing how to kill Klaus. When suddenly the badass cool cat came in. Nick said that he has been killing a new pack of juvenile wolves. This pack has been expanding into Mystic Falls, and the farmers and ranchers in the area were afraid of getting ticketed for shooting them. They had been killing many livestock, and everyone decided this was a larger problem than Klaus.

When Cas came downstairs and saw Bobby, Cas realized Bobby would be the perfect vessel for Jacob. He just had to convince Bobby. Cas caught Bobby and summoned Jacob and Jacob possessed Bobby. Bobby/Jacob was still tied up, so he wouldn't let him go unless he stopped uniting all of the worlds. But Jacob had to make Damon and Stefan also come to Castiel's world. Jacob agreed, but said, "I have to transport the same amount of good as I do evil. So if Damon and Stefan stay, then Klaus has to also, just to make it even." Castiel immediately agreed. He couldn't lose another loved one. Jacob closed his eyes and there was a blinding white light. Once it died down, Jacob had disappeared and Castiel took that to mean that he was back at his own world. Before Bobby/Jacob had left he said, "I am leaving tiny-itty-bitty-small-frail parts of different worlds in this world."

Now, with that problem solved, they still had the wolves to deal with. Nick stood up and said, "We have to kill those tween wolves." Everyone agreed. Now they stood at the edge of an old farmer's field with werewolves approaching. An attractive older wolf rushed at them. He jumped at Cas. Cas stabbed him with his angel blade and killed him. "That was Peter." Nick said. Dean said, "I loved him and you killed him." Castiel shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, Dean. There are too many wolves. We must find the Teen Wolf tablet and sent them back to Beacon Hills."

The Teen Wolf tablet was said to be hidden in the bottom of a lake in Montana. Cas, Damon, Stefan, Nick, Dean, and Bella set off to retrieve it. They were on a long hike when they heard a rustling in the bushes. They saw a faggot wolf-like human leap out and attack Damon. He ripped Damon's shirt off and started licking his abs. Cas said, "No, he is mine." Then he lifted up his sword, ready to cut off Danny's head, but then Dean yelled, "No, dammit, I love him." Castiel decided not to kill Danny because he had already killed someone Dean loved that day. Castiel tied up the rape-driven tween wolf and made it clear to him that he and Damon were together. Dean stroked Danny's face and said, "It's okay." But then Bella reminded him he was dating her. Danny made a disgusted face and asked, "How would you be with her? A woman?" Dean shook his head and whispered, "I don't know, I love you more Danny." Bella, fed up with Dean falling in love with every male being he laid eyes on, killed Danny with Castiel's knife. Castiel then teleported to the bottom of the lake and grabbed the Teen Wolf tablet. Nick saw that Castiel grabbed the tablet. "I thank you," he said, "but how do we get this thing to work?" Castiel cleared his throat. "We need to find someone who can read it.. but I'm not sure who can." Klaus suddenly appeared right next to them super cool-like. "I can." Nick got on his knees before Klaus, ready to suck his dick in gratitude. Klaus grabbed the tablet and began to read. Klaus said that there is no way to magically trap or kill the wolves, but with Alpha wolf blood dripped on glasses someone would be able to see them as humans. Dean began to get hard because every wolf he had seen so far was strong-willed, buff, and sexy. He would love them. They also heard that killing the alphas would distract the herd and spread them apart. Klaus said, "I am not on your side, but I am helping you in order to save my cows, sheep, and livestock."

They headed back to the Salvator's house in order to hunt the alphas. They realized that Klaus never wanted any trouble, just a full flock. At the house, Castiel giggled and led Damon up the stairs. They rest of them planned out what to do. Stefan left, found an alpha wolf, killed it and obtained the glasses, then came back to the house. Then Dean grabbed the glasses and went outside to jerk off to the wolves in their human forms before killing them.

Nick went into the Salvator mansion. "I killed another alpha. It was some blind fucker." Bella nodded, "I might as well make some use out of myself and make you a sandwich." Upstairs Cas grabbed Damon by the arm, "Let's go hunt some alphas." They found two twins that turned into a giant alpha… Cas, Damon, and the alpha grew erect in unison. Cas and Damon were hard, but they knew they had to kill this monstrosity. Damon sprinted towards the alpha, leaped over it and stabbed it in the back leg. Cas teleported right in front of it and stabbed it in the neck. The huge wolf was pissed. With it's front paw, it tossed Cas many yards away. Damon yelled, "NO!" but then the wolf turned to him. Damon hit the wolf many times in the face and then threw it against a tree. The wolf got up, then pounced on Damon. Fear was sinking through Damon's body, he saw long, snow white fangs, red reflective eyes, and felt werewolf poison dripping on his face. The wolf devoured Damon's neck with one swift bite. Then the wolf bounded off into the dark moonlit forest. Castiel rushed to Damon and tried to heal him, but couldn't. Crying, he kissed Damon's almost lifeless lips and picked him up and zapped them to the Salvators. Castiel explained the situation and Klaus said, "I can save him. Because I am the original vampire in our world, I can save vampires who got bit by a werewolf by injecting them with my blood." Klaus said he would save Damon as long as all of his sheep survived the tween wolves. Everyone agreed they wouldn't let another one of his sheep die, so Klaus saved Damon, Cas was very grateful.

It turned out that Klaus' blood was laced with vervain and Damon became very ill. Cas sat next to his sickly friend for a long time. While he was doing that, Nick found and hunted down the rest of the werewolf alphas. Except one: Scott Mccall. Stefan, Bella, Dean, and Nick set off to find Scott, this would be a long and hard battle. (punintentional) They found Scott, he was a high school tween wolf with a majorly lop-sided face. His eyes turned yellow when he saw them. "So it's you guys." They all nodded, Scott wolfed out and charged at them with a smirk on his face. Bad-ass Nick tripped Scott, breaking the alpha's neck in the process.

Scott was dead and Klaus' sheep were saved. Everyone was worn out and headed back to the Salvators. Cas sat next to Damon, crying. Damon gripped his hand and said, "All fags deserve to die, however I love you." Cas felt Damon's hand go limp and fall back to his chest. Cas knew there was nothing left for him. The lights in the house exploded as Cas yelled. "Klaus." The tears from his face burnt out, his eyes filled with anger, and his dark angel wings lit up the room. He disappeared with the sound of giant wings beating.

Meanwhile Dean and Bella were making out. Bella reached her hand into his tight chaps and his dick became harder than ever. Dean kissed her neck and took he top off. They fucked for the first time. Afterward, Dean, with his 12"er, said, "I love you Bella." He wasn't gay.

The next morning Dean felt refreshed when he came downstairs and realized he didn't become erect when surrounded by all the attractive men in the house. Cas turned out to realize he didn't know where Klaus was and retreated to a cave to mourn. Dean, back at the Salvators, was taking a shower. When he gets out he got dressed and went back downstairs and made a huge discovery.

Sam, his huge brother was in the house. Dean cried, "Sammy," and ran to hug him. Everything was okay, Sam was finally back. Just then Cas appeared and totally forgot about Damon and hugged Sam. Cas loved Sam. Sam hugged Castiel back lightly, confused by how close the angel was being to him. Dean in turn shook Castiel off of Sam, he was like a leech. After a couple moments of silence, Nick came into the room. "Sammy, what up?" Sam looked confused again. "Who are you?" Nick smiled a toothy grin. "My name is Nick." Sam told them about how the looked all over for them, he had gone through many realities. In one he met a complete faggot named Zachary Quinto and in another he met a werewolf named Scott. They told him that Scott was now dead and all about the different realities.

During the story, Sam felt his magnum cock grow stiff every time he glanced at Nick or Castiel. Nick was a buff man with a gorgeous face. His sexy voice turned Sam on. He was also very demanding, independent, and strong-willed. But he also had a sensitive side. Cas was good old Cas. His pretty face, cute attitude, and clumsiness was all Sam had been looking for in a man. He also got so hard when Cas for mad.

Suddenly, Joshua appeared in the house. He explained to them that God told him that he would send plagues, fire, ice, wind, angels, and anything to destroy the world's faggots. Sam and Cas had no idea what to think. Nick was scared too. Dean was relieved that he wasn't gay any more or he would have fallen in love with Joshua and been killed. They had to find a way out of it quick, because lightning and earthquakes were already killing gays off. Just then a lightning strike hit Cas, he crumpled over, but didn't seem to be dead because he was an angel, not a human. Dean yelled, "Sam, we need to get you out of here now." He grabbed Sam's shoulders. "I won't lose you again."

Suddenly, Nick got struck by lightning, but being as cool as he was, he grabbed the lightning and threw it back into the sky. And another bolt came down, zapping Sam, he exploded into 700,000 pieces and died. Dean stood thundershocked (punintentional) as Sam died. He rushed forward. "SAAAMM!" he yelled, crying.

Then a sink-hole-demio opened and all gays died except for Nick and Cas. They were all fucking faggot bitches who died. Suddenly, thousands of demons burst out of the sink-hole-demio. Ruby came out and said, "Hello Dean, Stefan, Cas, Bella, and Nick." This cool group of people went to kill demons. For the next eight days, everyone in the group did nothing but kill demons in slow motion by twirling around their swords and knives, kicking them in the face, and spinning around shooting them. Nick was so cool he was basically ice. Soon, there were so few demons that the demons had to retreat. Dean was still crying about Sam dying. "Sammy," he muttered, "I love you so much." A lone tear dripped down his face. He would stop at nothing to bring Sammy back, so he let himself become gay again. God sent down a tsunami that crashed and crushed, but only hit Dean and killed him.

All the gays, of course, were sent to Hell because God locked them out of Heaven. Dean was in Hell for a second time and more tears began streaming down his face. "Sam," he called out in a strained voice to the shadows.

Hell was a scary place and Dean was spooked out from all the spooky noises coming from the darkness. He jumped when he thought he saw a spooky, but it wasn't that spooky. A voice off to the side spoke. "Hello Dean." Dean was spooked out at first, but then recognized the voice. "Dad?"

Jeffery Dean Comedian John stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, my son." Dean was spooked but thunderstruck and spoke, "You're a queer?" His papa looked spooked for a moment, "Yes I am a faggot pussy gay homosexual," he cleared his throat, "Just like my boyfriend, Isaac."

John's face turned red in anger. A small tear rolled down his strong face. He thought, "I can't believe my son is a faggot bitch ass fag pussy." Dean was spooked; he know what was coming for him. Dean started crying and in a sobbing voice he said, "It's not a choice." Not a second later Dean felt a punch blast the side of his face. Dean slapped back, but John took off his belt and beat him silly. Blood splashed all over John's belt. John said, "I'll fucking kill you." He didn't though. When John was done, Dean was cowered in the corner and he yelled, "You cruel man!" John yelled, "I am a grown man, I can be a faggot if I want to, but you can't You're dead to me." Dean laughed, "I already am dead, that's why I'm in Hell." John gave a disgusted growl and stocked off.

Dean stayed in the corner crying for what felt like years. Then he heard someone say, "Hey, what's wrong?" Dean felt fingers gingerly touch his face. When Dean looked up, he instantly fell in love. The man-no, boy- standing in front of him was absolutely beautiful. He had a strong jawline and a head of light brown curly locks, that fell on his forehead. The boy said, "I'm Isaac." Dean couldn't believe this was his dad's boyfriend. He gulped. "You Dad boyfriend?" Isaac nodded. "I am your father's lover" Dean stood up and got a little spooked. "Ow," he grimaced, "My father beat me bloody." He laid down a line of cocaine and snorted it, feeling refreshed, Dean looked around. "Well, faggot get me out of here." Isaac laughed and popped his collar. "First we have to find your brother, Sammy." Dean scoffed. "Fine."

They found Sam and freed him from Allistair. On their way out, the found John guarding the doorway. He shot Isaac in the throat. "NO!" Dean yelled. "Shut up, or you're next," his angry father said. Dean yelled, "No, I love him, dammit." His father said, "He was mine, but no more. If he wanted you, then neither of us could have him.

Dean was in a rage. His father had always been taking control of his life. He went for John and slapped him silly. When Dean was about to stab John, suddenly the ox(Sam) tackled him and fixed the argument. Sam heard of a way to get out of Hell. All you had to do is prove you're straightness by fucking a girl. The three looked at each other with disgusted looks on their faces.

Sam got over it first. "I'm going to find Jessica," he said. Sam whistled and Jessica came running on all fours like a lost puppy. Sam pushed her up against the wall and fucked her silly. When they were done, he threw her away and went to throw up in the bushes. He was disgusted with himself and never wanted to do that again. All he wanted was to be with Nick and Cas. Suddenly, a blinding light appeared that carried Sam back to Earth. He waved at his family as he left. "Bye," he called.

John was big and buff. He found Mary and made sweet love. He was then sent to Earth. He would travel the world looking for a way to bring Isaac back from the dead. John eventually stopped in a small New England town called Spooky-ville. 100% of the residents were black. John was trapped in black hell, the worst punishment for anyone ever. This black hell was full of niggers. They had flat billed hats, baggy shirts, and shorts showing their assholes. John became erect.

Meanwhile, in Hell, Dean was searching for Jo. Jo had died because of Dean. He was too weak-willed to save her. While searching for Jo, Dean stumbled upon another familiar face. Danny was getting railed by three different male demons in their actual shape. Dean then heard a voice say, "Well, hello Dean." He turned around only to see Jo with her pussy hanging out. Dean started sweating. He was in love with Bella, but he need to leave Hell. He had already became erect from the Danny show, so he just used visions of it to stay erect while fucking Jo. he missed Bella and was very excited to get home.

Sam woke up in the middle of India. He walked around, very bewildered. Then he bumped into a very attractive 30 year-old Indian man. Same landed on top of him and instantly became erect. The man got up and introduced himself as Monhinder. They went out to dinner and the man informed Sam that he was going to America on a plane tonight to study genetics. Sam went with him.

Now, back in the states, Sam met up with Bella, Cas, Stefan, and Nick. He was very grateful to see them, but was worried about where John was.

John looked around at all the dim-witted swaggots walking around. None of them talked any sense. He asked one how to get out of town and all he got was: "swiggity swaggity yolo swag bitch nigga!" John shot him on the spot in anger. John travelled for a while before discovering a familiar face. "T-dawg!" he exclaimed, walking over to the buff, slightly attractive, black man. "John," T-dawg said kissing him on his lips and sucking his dick. "How the fuck do I get out of here?" John asked. T-dawg shook his head. "This is where blacks go to Hell. If you come out of Hell straight, but turn into a faggot again on Earth, you get stuck here." John began to cry, a slight breeze settled in, moving the empty beer cans and cigarette butts. John's hand went to the pistol in his lap. He knew what he had to do. He took it out and began shooting the blacks, but to no prevail. One of them grunted, "We swagdead yolo cool Bo, Dead meat Bo dawg swolo." John fell to his knees in the dirt, the dust picking up around him. Suddenly, he saw a white light, everything was about to change.

Meanwhile, Dean woke up in Lawrence, Kansas. He walked around having flash backs from his childhood. He walked by his old house and saw his dad kissing his mom. He saw himself as a young child laughing and playing with toy cars. His parents walked in and put him to bed. He then saw an old swing set where he spent hours swinging and making shapes out of clouds. A tear fell down his face. Dean then became very infuriated with himself for being a faggot all of those times. He only wanted Bella and Bella alone.

He found the rest of the group in Deercreek, Maine. He took Sam aside and asked, "Where's Dad?" Sam had heard lore from Cas about a certain "black hell" that you get sent to if you turn gat again after getting out of Hell. Cas had protected Sam from going there when he came back. Cas had already checked "black hell" and didn't find John. So they didn't know where to look. Then Dean turned to Bella. They hugged and Dean was very grateful. He even saw Mohinder and didn't immediately fall in love with him. So Dean knew he was close to being straight. Then Sam and Dean took a walk together. They had a broment and hugged and cried.

The light grew and grew until suddenly John saw a shadow of angel wings sprawled out on the ground. The light faded and a beautiful red haired woman stood in front of him. "Hello, John my name is Anna. I am an angel of the lord." She grabbed John and they teleported away. They wound up in Deercreek, Maine. He saw his two sons and he hugged them. They talked and John kept stealing glances at anna, he was too becoming straight. The future seemed bright, fags gone, the world was straight. Suddenly, sassy Isaac appeared somehow. John shot him on the spot. Isaac, the werewolf, who believed he was a vampire, was dead for good!

The reunion was very heart-warming for the crew. Dean told Bella his feelings for her and they talked about settling down, but first the group would have to kill Crowley and the rest of the loose demons.

Cas told everyone to be careful on their quests. Nick stood up, turned into a giant being with lightning flying out from every inch of his body. Everyone bowed. They already knew Nick was their lord and savior, but they had no idea he was this powerful. Nick disappeared to kill all of the demons.

Cas disappeared and was only gone for a couple of seconds. When he came back, he was in a beautiful woman with light brown hair and blue eyes, who was his knew vessel. Sam and Cas kissed, and sense it was a girl he was kissing, Sam was gay no longer. Stefan said he had fun with everyone and went back to Mystic Falls to spend his life with Rebekah. Monhinder left.

All was well, the world was saved from demons, vampires, werewolves, and faggots. John sat on a chair in Lawrence, Kansas. He happily cracked open a beer and took a sip. He was in the same house as before and Anna sat next to him. The loud noises of the Thanksgiving football game echoed in the house. John occasionally woke up with nightmares of when he had been gay. But it was better now. All was well.

Dean lived down the street from him. His life had taken many turns but he had finally settled down. He shipped his dad and Anna, and got over the envious feeling of Sam dating Cas. He fucked Bella weekly and eventually found out she was pregnant. They would name their child Nick.

Five years later after years of happiness with Bella. Dean saw a man named Misha Collins on TV and his 12"er grew erect.


End file.
